Alea Jacta Est
by Click La Magnifique
Summary: Série de oneshots sur le couple le plus indétrônable de l'univers Harry Potter: Lily & James 1. Papillons 2. Il avait suffit d'un rire... UPDATE! 3: Alea Jacta Est
1. Papillons

**Auteur** : Ben… Moi, Click première du nom

**Résum** : One-shot --- Lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Lily se réfugie dans une vieille boutique pour échapper à l'orage. Elle va alors tomber nez-à-nez avec la personne qui hante ses esprits depuis des mois...

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, et je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant ce one-shot.

**Note** : J'ai écrit ça sur un coup de tête, alors m'en voulez pas si c'est pas trop structur

**Papillons**

Lily marchait le long de la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard. Elle frissonna. Le ciel était couvert, le vent était froid : c'était un véritable temps de novembre. Il ne manquait plus que la pluie pour compléter le tableau.

Elle passa devant une bijouterie et résista difficilement à l'envie de s'y arrêter pour contempler les pierres scintillantes et les boucles d'or. Elle avait délaissé Bee et Krystel exprès pour s'acheter un bouquin, elle n'allait donc pas se mettre à faire du lèche-vitrine.

Se nichant un peu plus dans son écharpe et enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, la jeune fille accéléra le pas.

_Peut-être que je devrais lui dire._

Elle salua d'un signe de main Laurel Simpson, une Serdaigle de son année.

_Ou peut-être pas._

Le vent siffla dans ses oreilles et fit voler ses longues mèches rousses. Elle le balaya d'un geste de la main.

_Il va me prendre pour une idiote._

Elle s'excusa auprès du garçon qu'elle venait de bousculer.

_Mais peut-être que je me trompe... Peut-être a-t-il encore des sentiments pour moi ?_

Elle serra encore plus son écharpe autour de son coup. Quel froid de canard !

_Peut-être… Qu'il m'aime encore ?_

Elle secoua la tête.

_Ne sois pas bête, Lily. Ca fait plus d'un an qu'il ne s'intéresse plus à toi !_

_Et si jamais…_

_Non, il ne faut pas y compter. Il m'aimait, je ne l'aimais pas. Il ne m'aime plus, je l'aime. _

C'était simple, et pourtant si compliqu !

Mais Lily arrêta net le fil de ses pensées. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi… Et soudain, le déclic se fit.

La rue était déserte !

Hébétée, Lily cligna des yeux. Une fois, deux fois…

_Mais ça ne me coûte rien de lui dire…_

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle balaya toutes les pensées qui lui occupaient l'esprit qu'elle comprit. Il pleuvait. Ou plutôt non, il _drachait_.

En quelques secondes, Lily fut trempée jusqu'au os. Fichu temps ! Elle regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche d'un en droit pour s'abriter. Mais ils étaient tous déjà pleins à craquer. Les autres avaient été plus rapides.

Tant en se remettant en route, elle grogna. Il occupait tellement ses pensées qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'il pleuvait, et maintenant, elle était trempée et elle n'avait aucun endroit pour s'abriter.

« Mauvaise journée, maugréa-t-elle. _Très_ mauvaise journée. »

Voyant que la rue principale était de toute façon sans espoir, elle prit une petite rue à gauche. Mais tout était déjà plein : les boutiques, les boulangeries, les cafés…

C'est alors qu'elle aperçut une vitrine plus ou moins éclairée, un peu renfoncée, et qui était à priori vide. Mettant sa main en visière pour se protéger de la pluie, elle lut : "_Gresham Wahlberg : Antiquités_".

Rien qu'en jetant un coup d'œil à la vitrine, Lily devina que le mot "_Antiquités_" n'était pas celui qui convenait le mieux. "_Gresham Wahlberg : Broquante_" aurait été un nom plus approprié.

Néanmoins, Lily mourrait de froid et ce n'était pas une boutique miteuse et un nom inapproprié qui allaient la dissuader d'entrer. La pluie glacée lui cinglait le visage et l'eau transperçait à travers son écharpe tant elle était trempée. D'un pas résolu, elle poussa la porte et pénétra dans la petite pièce boisée. Un espèce de drôle d'animal poilu se mit à couiner quand elle passa devant lui et le plancher craqua sous ses pieds. Il faisait chaud, et la boutique sentait la poussière et le miel (certainement en raison des bougies jaunâtres qui trônaient en suspension au dessus de sa tête.)

Ne voyant personne, Lily retira son écharpe et essuya tant bien que mal son visage avec son écharpe détrempée. D'un œil curieux, elle se mit à examiner les étagères du magasin. Devant elle se trouvaient une vieille théière en porcelaine incassable d'une horrible couleur rose (avec en prime tout son service : tasses, assiettes, bols, soupière, sucrier, beurrier…), un chaudron qui semblait vieux comme le monde tant il était couvert de poussière, des horloges de grand-mère, des bougeoirs, des chandeliers, des miroirs de très mauvais goût (« Tu as une mine épouvantable ma chère ! », lui renvoya son reflet) mais aussi des cartes de tarot, des boules de cristal, des pendules de bronze, des couverts en argent, des tableaux défraîchis, des objets décoratifs en tout genre, comme des nains de jardin (vivants, ce qui fit sursauter Lily), des sculptures de pierre (principalement des gargouilles), des lampes à fleurs et autres bibelots…

« Vous cherchez quelque chose ? » grinça une voix derrière elle.

Lily se retourna brusquement. Appuyé sur sa canne, un vieil homme bossu et à l'air grincheux se trouvait là, ses petits yeux méfiants posés sur elle. Lily ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé, surtout que la boutique lui avait paru vide quand elle était entrée.

« Euh… Non, je… » balbutia la jeune fille, mal à l'aise. « Enfin, je regardais seulement, je n'ai pas l'inten… »

Mais le vieil homme retournait déjà à son comptoir en marmonnant des « Ces jeunes… » à peine audibles.

Lily soupira. Ne connaissait-il donc pas l'hospitalit ?! Il faisait un temps de chien, par Merlin !

Dehors, la pluie tombait toujours, et Lily détacha son regard du vieux grincheux pour regarder par la vitrine de la boutique. Le ciel s'était assombri et quelques éclairs déchiraient le ciel de temps à autres, embaumant le village d'une lumière presque surnaturelle. Dans la petite ruelle, il n'y avait plus un chat, et Lily se demanda quand elle pourrait enfin sortir de cet endroit. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'un livre pour son devoir sur l'astronomie des temps anciens. Le Professeur Granville avait dit que ce sujet ferait certainement partie de ceux des Aspics.

Lily grogna. Elle aimait beaucoup regarder les étoiles, mais de la à les étudier et à apprendre par coeur leurs noms…

« Pourquoi donc ce grognement ? C'est pourtant si laid sortant de ta bouche… »

Pétrifiée, Lily ne répondit rien. Elle pouvait voir très clairement, dans le reflet poussiéreux de la vitre, un grand jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux lunettes ovales.

Celui qui avait occupé ses pensées avant que la pluie se mette à tomber et qu'elle était finalement parvenue à ses sortir de la tête était de retour, mais cette fois en chair et en os.

Lentement, très lentement, elle se retourna. James lui souriait, les yeux pétillants.

« C'est le temps qui te met dans cet état ? » demanda-t-il en pointant le ciel presque noir.

Lily était incapable de parler. C'était comme si son propre cerveau refusait de lui obéir. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, James continua, l'air inquiet :

« Lily, ça va ? Tu as l'air toute pâle… »

Au dessus d'eux, l'orage gronda. Lily fut parcourue d'un frisson, et c'est comme si tout son corps se remettait à fonctionner après des mois d'hibernation.

« Je… J'ai dû prendre froid. » dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

James lui sourit.

« Dans ce cas, tu devrais d'abord retirer ta veste. » dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole. Lily se força à maîtriser son tremblement quand il s'approcha d'elle pour lui ôter son écharpe et son manteau. Son parfum… Elle se surprit à fermer les yeux pour mieux l'apprécier, et regretta aussitôt lorsqu'il s'éloigna.

Il posa les vêtements de Lily sur une vieille chaise à quelques centimètres d'eux et retira sa propre veste.

« Ca fait longtemps que tu es l ? »

« Pas vraiment… Tu ne m'as pas vue entrer ? » Une drôle de boule s'était formée dans son estomac.

James secoua la tête.

« Non, j'étais dans la pièce là-bas. » dit-il en désignant une petite porte ouverte dans le fond de la boutique. « Ce vieux Walhberg a pas mal de collections, dont une de Vifs d'Or. Je voulais savoir s'il avait celui qui a servi lors du match Finlande-Mexique de 1681. Tu connais la petite histoire ? »

Lily secoua négativement la tête.

« Eh bien, c'est le Mexique qui a gagné grâce à un coup de leur attrapeur. Voyant que l'attrapeur finlandais était sur le point d'attraper le Vif d'Or, le Mexicain a sauté de son balai et plongé sur le Vif… Pour l'avaler. Pour récupérer la balle, on a du lui faire avaler une Potion Régurgitante ! »

Lily roula des yeux et se mit à rire. Elle commençait seulement à se détendre. James avait un don pour la mettre à l'aise et la faire rire.

« Tu veux qu'on aille y faire un tour ? » demanda James. « Wahlberg me surveille depuis tout à l'heure, mais si tu te sens d'attaque à supporter qu'il t'épie, je veux bien t'accompagner. » Il lui tendit la main avec un large sourire.

S'efforçant de ne pas trop trembler, Lily saisit sa main. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de sourire.

« Je peux toujours tenter le coup… » murmura-t-elle sans trop oser le regarder. Son regard avait un drôle d'effet sur elle.

James l'emmena dans l'arrière boutique, une petite pièce encore plus mal éclairée que l'autre, mais qui contenait des objets bien plus intéressants.

« Dis-moi, James, » commença Lily alors qu'ils regardaient une collection de bouteilles d'encre. « Comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ? Je veux dire… Sirius, Remus et Peter, pourquoi ils ne sont pas avec toi ? »

« Ils étaient à la traîne, comme toujours, » répondit James en riant. « Ils étaient avec Shannon et Wendy, en train de… hum… discuter, quand il s'est mis à pleuvoir. Quand je me suis retourné, ils essayaient d'entrer dans un café, qui était déjà bondé. Alors je suis venu ici. »

Lily acquièsça.

« Et toi ? »

« Oh, heu, ben j'ai laissé Bee et Krystel pour aller chercher un livre, mais j'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne me suis pas rendue compte qu'il pleuvait. » confessa-t-elle en rougissant. « Le temps que le message vienne à mon cerveau, toutes les boutiques de Pré-au-Lard étaient déjà assaillies. »

James éclata de rire.

« Et bien au moins, comme ça on est deux à partager notre malheur ! »

Lily eut un faible sourire. Elle venait de penser à quelque chose… Ils étaient seuls, après tout. Et si … Et si elle lui disait ?

« Une collection de cartes de chocogrenouilles, » dit James en désignant de petites cartes brillantes.

_Ce serait vraiment le bon moment._

« Et là, une collection de chapeaux de sorcier miniatures. Je me souviens en avoir trouvés quelques uns à la maison quand j'étais petit… Ca doit être ma mère qui faisait la collection. »

_Oui… Je vais le lui dire. C'est décidé._

Rassurée de savoir enfin ce qu'elle allait faire, Lily s'agenouilla devant ce qui ressemblait à des figurines… et qui bougeaient !

« Bien le bonjour, gente dame, » la salua un petit homme aux cheveux et à la barbe blonde comme les blés en s'inclinant galamment. « Permettez-moi de me présenter : Godric Gryffondor. »

« Godric Gryffondor ? Le fondateur de Poudlard ? »

« En personne, » répondit la figurine.

« Et il n'a pas fondé Poudlard tout seul, croyez-moi, damoiselle. »

Une autre figurine à l'air sournois venait de se joindre à eux.

« Salazar Serpentard, pour vous servir. » dit-il en s'inclinant et en faisant un baisemain (ou plutôt un baise-ongle) à Lily. L'homme avait des cheveux noirs très bien coiffés, arrivant jusqu'aux épaules, et des yeux froids et calculateurs.

« Enchantée… » murmura Lily.

« Dites-moi… Vous êtes de quelle maison, vous ? » demanda Serpentard d'un air méfiant.

« Gryffondor, » répondit Lily, alors que la figurine blonde lui offrait un sourire rayonnant. « Mais j'ai failli être envoyée à Serdaigle. »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna la figurine d'une jeune femme en sortant de sa boite. « Ravie de faire votre connaissance, jeune fille. »

_Rowena Serdaigle, sûrement_. Elle portait de très très longs cheveux châtain fonçe et ondulés, des yeux bleu très clair et les traits fins. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que Helga Poufsouffle arrive elle aussi, les cheveux bouclés et le visage rond et aimable. D'autres personnages se trouvaient derrière eux, mais elle ne se souvenait pas les connaître.

« En tout cas, je suis ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance, » décréta Gryffondor. « Une jeune fille aussi sublime que vous… Si j'avais été un petit peu plus grand, je vous aurais bien fait la cour ! »

« Godric ! » s'indigna Rowena Serdaigle en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête.

« Pardon, Rowena chérie, tu sais bien que je t'aime… » s'excusa piteusement Gryffondor en baisant la main de la jeune femme.

Lily se mit à rire en voyant que Serpentard regardait la scène avec un profond dégoût.

« Tu savais que Gryffondor et Serdaigle s'aimaient ? »

Lily sursauta tant la voix lui paraissait proche. Elle tourna la tête et vit James, agenouillé à côté d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Son cœur se mit à battra la chamade quand elle repensa à ce qu'elle allait bientôt lui dire.

« Non… Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on mentionne dans l'_Histoire de Poudlard_. »

« C'est vrai. » répondit simplement James. « Mais ils forment un beau couple. »

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel l'estomac de Lily sembla faire un triple salto dans son ventre.

« James… » murmura-t-elle alors que sa gorge se serrait.

« Oui ? »

Lily ramena nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. _C'est maintenant ou jamais._

« Je… Je voulais…°»

COUCOU ! COUCOU ! COUCOU !

Lily hurla, tandis que James et elle faisaient un bon en arrière. Devant eux, une minuscule maison de bois pendouillait, et un oiseau rouge et vert sortait d'une des fenêtres en piaillant des « _Coucou !_ » sonores. Walhberg arriva en courant dans la petite pièce et regarda la scène avec effarement.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il, même s'il n'en avait pas du tout l'air. « Ces fichus coucous moldus… Ils ont l'art de sonner même quand il n'est pas l'heure ! » grogna le vieil homme en remettant le coucou en place, c'est-à-dire accroché au plafond.

Lily jeta un regard à James, qui avait les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Sorti de son hébétude, il se leva et aida Lily à faire de même.

« Ca m'a fichu une de ces frousses ! » s'exclama-t-il en regardant le coucou avec méfiance. « Dis-moi, ils inventent toujours des trucs aussi farfelus, les Moldus ? »

Lily éclata de rire. « Non, c'est simplement parce que ce vieil imbécile de Walhberg l'a pendu au plafond, alors qu'il faut l'accrocher au mur. »

Le visage de James se fendit d'un grand sourire. « Ce type est vraiment un phénomène ! » dit-il en chuchotant pour que l'intéressé ne puisse pas l'entendre.

L'estomac de Lily se contracta quand elle se souvint de ce qu'elle essayait de dire à James quand ce maudit coucou les avait interrompus. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, le jeune homme l'entraînait déjà dans un autre coin de la pièce. Du coin de l'œil, Lily vit que Walhberg les épiait.

Ils parcoururent quelques étagères, puis il s'arrêta devant un petite boite en bois. Lily lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mais le garçon se contenta de sourire.

« Ouvre-la. » dit-il simplement.

Lily s'exécuta, ne sachant pas très bien à quoi s'attendre. Mais lorsque le couvercle fut levé, elle poussa une exclamation émerveillée. Des dizaines et des dizaines de papillons lumineux sortirent de la boite et se mirent à voler autour d'elle. De toutes les tailles, avec des ailes colorées et scintillantes, ils laissaient derrière eux des traînées d'étincelles et de paillettes. Lily ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était tellement… beau !

« Oh, James ! C'est merveilleux… » Elle sourit quand elle trouva enfin le mot qui convenait. « C'est magique ! »

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme, qui regardait la scène avec des yeux pétillants. « Je savais que ça te plairait. » dit-il en souriant.

Lily tendit la main, et un papillon aux couleurs vives vint s'y poser. Les yeux pleins d'étoiles, elle murmura :

« On dit que les papillons ne vivent que trois jours… »

« … mais que ces trois jours sont plus merveilleux que tout ce que les hommes pourront jamais vivre. »

Lily se tourna vers James. « C'est beau. » dit-elle.

« C'est ce qu'on raconte dans le monde sorcier. » expliqua James en prenant lui aussi un papillon lumineux.

Lily posa ses mains sur la boite, et immédiatement, les papillons regagnèrent leur place. Elle adressa à James un sourire rayonnant, puis quelque chose attira son regard. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda le jeune homme, qui, lui, n'avait pas besoin de se grandir pour voir ce qui intéressait la jeune fille.

« Des poupées russes, » expliqua Lily en désignant les petites poupées de bois. La plus petite faisait à peine la taille d'un grain de café. « Un truc moldu. »

« C'est populaire ? »

Un coup de tonnerre plus fort que les autres se fit entendre, signe que l'orage n'était pas près de se terminer.

« Pas vraiment… Mais c'est très connu. J'en avais une quand j'étais petite. Je me souviens avoir passé des heures entières à les emboîter les unes dans les autres ! »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte et vit que Walhberg était occupé à son comptoir. Délicatement, elle prit la plus grande des poupées russes et l'ouvrit. Elle y plaça une plus petite poupée et la tendit à James.

« C'est comme ça que ça marche. » dit-elle. « Elles s'emboîtent les unes dans les autres. » Elle rougit en pensant que James, lui, avait vécu dans un milieu sorcier assez aisé. « C'est assez rudimentaire, je sais… »

« Mais c'est très mignon. » déclara James en remettant la poupée en place.

« Hum… Et toi ? Tu avais des jeux dans ce genre-là quand tu étais petit ? » Demanda Lily, un peu gênée.

James sourit. « Je crois que tu pourrais le deviner toute seule. »

Lily fit mine de réfléchir. « A tout hasard… Une collection de balais miniatures ? »

« Presque… » dit James avec un regard amusé.

« Un Vif d'Or ? »

Le jeune homme secoua négativement la tête.

Lily fronça les sourcils, puis son visage s'illumina. « Les figurines de l'équipe d'Angleterre ! »

« Avec leurs balais, le terrain de Quidditch, les souaffles, les cognards et le vif d'Or ! » compléta James.

Lily éclata de rire. « C'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Tout ça ? »

James acquiesça et ils recommencèrent à flâner entre les étalages. James lui montra la collection de Vifs d'Or, et ils découvrirent une collection de voitures sorcières, de tasses qui réchauffaient leur thé toutes seules, de bougies à l'effigie des plus grands inventeurs sorciers du monde, d'avions en papier…

Au fur et à mesure que Lily avançait, elle sentait les papillons de la boite batifoler de plus en plus dans son ventre. Elle jetait de temps en temps de furtifs regards à James, mais lui ne semblait pas la regarder. Elle commença à se tortiller les mains. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Maintenant.

« Je… »

« Quoi ? »

« Non, rien. »

Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle se doutait qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, et elle savait que si elle lui disait, leur amitié pourrait en pâtir.

_Ce ne sera jamais plus comme avant…_

_Oui, mais si je ne lui dis pas, il ne le saura jamais, et il n'aura jamais l'occasion de se demander s'il a des sentiments pour moi… _

_Et si il réagissait mal ?_

_Et si il me repoussait ?_

_Et si…_

« James ? »

Elle s'était arrêtée de marcher. James suivit son exemple et se retourna. C'était une sensation bizarre. Elle était heureuse d'être avec lui et… et en même temps, elle ne se sentait mal. _Très_ mal.

« Oui ? »

« Je… Je voulais que tu saches… que… »

Les papillons avaient cédé la place à une énorme boule, à présent. Lily se mordit nerveusement la lèvre et baissa les yeux. James ne bougea pas. Ces quelques secondes lui parurent durer une éternité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lily ? » demanda finalement le jeune homme d'une voix inquiète.

Lily releva difficilement la tête. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur fondre. Ses grands yeux noisette étaient plongés dans les siens et reflétaient une lueur d'inquiétude. Il était tellement… Tellement lui ! Elle ne pouvait que se sentir bien en sa présence, en sécurité. Comment pouvait elle avoir peur de lui dire deux simples mots ? C'était tellement stupide…

« Je t'aime, James. »

C'était sorti tout seul, elle n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher. Elle se sentait tellement bien, maintenant que c'était fait… Maintenant qu'il savait.

Mais bien vite, sa confiance l'abandonna. James avait ouvert la bouche de surprise, mais aucun son n'en sortait.

Lily le savait. Il ne l'aimait plus. Ce n'était plus comme en cinquième année, ou il avait le -béguin pour elle…

« Lily… » murmura-t-il. Il semblait aussi troublé qu'elle. « Je… Je… »

Sa tête lui tournait. S'il ne l'aimait pas, elle préférait partir dignement… Et ne pas souffrir.

« Je sais que ce n'est plus comme en cinquième année, je sais que nous deux ça ne sera jamais possible, je… Mais je n'y peux rien. C'est comme ça. »

Retenant les larmes, Lily tourna les talons et sortit en trombe de la petite pièce. Elle ramassa son manteau et son écharpe et se précipita hors du magasin.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

James resta là, pantois. Son cerveau s'était bloqué. Lily… _l'aimait ?_

Mr Walhberg entra dans la petite pièce, un sourcil levé. Après un soupir, il attrapa une petite boîte de bois sur l'une de ses étagères et s'approcha du James pétrifié.

« Mon p'tit gars, je sais bien que je ne suis à tes yeux qu'un vieux grincheux, » dit-il de sa voix grinçante, un brin moqueuse. « Mais crois-moi, je ne suis pas bête pour autant. » Il tendit la boite à James, qui, hébété, la saisi avec des gestes d'automate. « Tu as intérêt à avoir de bonnes jambes… »

Le vieil homme n'était pas sûr que James avait entendu la fin de sa phrase. Le jeune homme s'était déjà rué hors de la boutique.

« Aaah, ces jeunes… » soupira-t-il en revenant à son comptoir. « Pas très dégourdis, moi j'vous l'dis. »

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Lily marchait à vive allure dans les rues de Pré-au-lard. Elle n'arrivait plus à différentier ses propres larmes de la pluie battante. L'orage n'avait pas cessé, bien au contraire. Elle était encore plus trempée qu'avant d'entrer dans la boutique, et elle n'y voyait presque rien tant le ciel était noir.

Elle se sentait abattue. Complètement vide. Elle se doutait que James ne l'aimait pas… Mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que lui avouer son amour à sens unique aurait été aussi douloureux… Aussi pénible et déchirant.

Elle ne savait pas où elle allait exactement, ni combien de temps elle marcha ainsi, mais une chose était sûre : qu'importe ou elle allait, elle y allait.

Elle voyait les élèves de Poudlard à l'intérieur des cafés, des boutiques, bien au chaud, et l'air joyeux. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqu ? Pourquoi _sa_ vie était-elle aussi compliquée ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi malheureuse ? Pourquoi elle ? **_Pourquoi ?_**

Ses larmes redoublèrent et elle enfonça la tête dans son écharpe, plus pour ne pas voir les faces joyeuses à travers les vitres embuées que pour se protéger de la pluie. Le vent changea brusquement de direction et ses cheveux mouillés fouettèrent son visage avec force. Elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Elle devait continuer.

C'est à peine si elle remarqua la petite lueur sur sa gauche. Au début, elle la prit pour une fenêtre allumée, et refusa de tourner la tête. _Encore une boutique remplie d'étudiants heureux et insouciants…_ Mais voyant que la lueur persistait, elle finit par arracher son regard du sol détrempé. Et ce qu'elle vit la fit agrandir les yeux de surprise.

Un papillon aux couleurs chatoyantes se trouvait là, luttant contre le vent et la pluie et projetant des étincelles dans tous les sens. Lily tendit la main et sourit tristement. Le papillon se nicha au creux de sa paume et la jeune fille sentit encore des larmes couler sur ses joues.

« James… » murmura-t-elle.

Une lueur, plus forte, cette fois, attira une nouvelle fois son regard. Elle se retourna et fit face au vent. Une silhouette se trouvait là, à quelques mètres d'elle, une petite boite de bois dans les mains, et des centaines de papillons brillants voletant autour d'elle.

La silhouette s'approcha, jusqu'à être en face de Lily. Les papillons s'agitèrent avec frénésie et se mirent à tourbillonner autour des deux jeunes gens.

« James… » répéta Lily, ne sachant pas très bien si elle était heureuse ou malheureuse de le voir.

Le garçon posa son doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

« Je t'aime, Lily. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. »

Lily leva vers lui des yeux remplis de larmes. Des larmes de bonheur.

Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui enserra la taille. Les papillons se mirent à tourner plus vite autour d'eux, puis tourner sur eux-mêmes, changer de direction, monter, tourbillonner…

Et même si, comme les papillons, leur vie fut très courte, elle fut merveilleuse.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Note **: Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Review pleeeaaazzzzze


	2. Il avait suffit d'un rire

**Note : ceci n'est pas une suite de papillons, enfin pas vraiment… c'est toujours sur James et Lily, des petits one-shots qui me viennent à l'esprit que je regroupe ici ;) Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, je n'en ai jamais eu autant pour un one-shot :D Bonne lecture !**

**_Il avait suffit d'un rire…_**

James observa un moment Lily tailler le rosier. Ses cheveux étaient noués d'un élastique de fortune et son front était plissé par la concentration. Elle avait toujours eu la main verte…

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses yeux.

« Devine qui c'est ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il voyait les lèvres de Lily s'étirer en un sourire espiègle.

« Mmmhhhhh… Le grand méchant loup ? »

« Alors laisse-moi te manger toute crue… » Il se pencha et lui mordilla gentiment l'oreille.

« James… Arrête… » murmura la jeune femme.

Il souffla doucement sur la peau de son visage, puis descendit dans son cou, et elle frissonna malgré la chaleur de l'été. « Je crois que j'ai trouvé ton point faible… » chuchota-t-il en passant ses doigts derrière le lobe de son oreille.

« James, je dois finir le rosier… »

« Oh, Lily ! » grogna-t-il gentiment. « J'ai enfin trouvé le moyen d'avoir une emprise totale sur toi, tu vas ma laisser savourer ma victoire, non ? »

Elle rit. De ce rire qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il lui appartenait à tout jamais…

**FLASH-BACK**

_Il avait suffit d'un rire. Un seul rire, qu'il connaissait par cœur, pour effacer deux mois de persuasion, deux mois d'éloignement, deux mois de désintoxication. Un rire pour faire chavirer son cœur comme si c'était la première fois. Un rire pour lui donner envie de sourire et pleurer en même temps._

_James s'arrêta à quelques pas du compartiment._

_Un rire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait autant qu'il la haïssait, qu'elle était aussi bien son élixir de vie que son poison mortel. _

_Il ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. _

_Un rire pour le troubler à tout jamais._

_Il passa devant le compartiment à toute vitesse, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'entrevoir sa silhouette élancée, ses longs cheveux roux, son sourire si jovial, ses yeux pétillants._

_Un rire pour faire basculer sa vie une deuxième fois._

_Il plaqua son visage contre la fenêtre du couloir. Deux mois. Deux mois à se persuader qu'elle n'était pour lui. Deux mois à se torturer. Deux mois pour rien. _

_« Salut. »_

_James tourna vivement la tête. Cette voix, honnie et adulée, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille._

_« Salut, Evans. »_

_Elle était magnifique. Le moindre de ses mouvements dégageaient une grâce innée et inimitable. Elle était… elle._

_« C'est Lily. Je crois que nous sommes assez adultes pour s'appeler par nos prénoms, maintenant, non ? Nous sommes en 7ème année, _James_. » _

_Elle ne souriait pas, mais son visage n'exprimait pas de la répulsion, comme il l'avait si souvent vu en sa présence._

_« B… Bien sûr… _Lily_. »_

_Ca lui faisait dôle de l'appeler par son prénom. Comme s'il bravait un interdit. Mais d'un autre côté, entraver les règlements lui procurait toujours un certain plaisir…_

_Elle hocha la tête et tourna les talons._

_« Heu… Lily ? »_

_Elle se retourna, l'air étonné._

_« Félicitations. » dit James. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Pour ton poste. » précisa-t-il en désignant son badge de Préfète-en-Chef._

_Elle baissa légèrement la tête et sourit, chose qui fit chavirer le cœur un jeune homme en face d'elle. « Oh, merci. »_

_« C'est Sommers qui doit être en rogne. Elle menace depuis la première quiconque pourrait lui prendre sa place ! »_

_Elle rit. Ce rire…_

**Fin du FLASH-BACK**

James s'allongea sur Lily, soupirant de bonheur. Elle se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, décrivant quelques fois des cercles dans son cou avec ses doigts.

« Je peux rester là ? » demanda-t-il avec des yeux de chien battu.

Elle sourit. « Tout le temps que tu voudras, mon amour… »

Il joua un moment avec une mèche rousse, chatouillant son visage. « Je crois que l'éternité est une durée raisonnable… »

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**


	3. Alea Jacta Est

**Bien le bonjour ! Me voici revenue de vacances, avec un nouveau one-shot rien que pour vous ;-) **

**Résumé** : Lily et James se font engager par Molly et Arthur pour un baby-sitting assez mouvementé…

**Alea Jacta Est**

Lily prit soin de refermer la porte le plus doucement possible. Elle vérifia une dernière fois que tout était calme à l'intérieur de la petite pièce puis descendit l'escalier de bois grinçant avec circonspection. Elle réprima un soupir en se rendant compte qu'avec tout le bruit que faisait James à l'étage juste en dessous, un grincement de plus n'éveillerait sûrement pas les jumeaux.

Elle s'arrêta derrière la porte d'où provenait tout ce vacarme et jeta un regard furtif à l'intérieur de la salle. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher.

« En garde, Capitaine Crochet ! » vociférait une petite voix aiguë du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Ah ah ! On essaie de m'entourlouper, petit moucherons ? Voyons voir ce que vous avez dans le ventre ! » railla la voix contrefaite de James.

Mauvaise idée. Les trois enfants ne se le firent pas répéter : ils se ruèrent littéralement sur le jeune homme en hurlant des cris de guerre abominables. Ne s'attendant pas à de telles représailles, James tomba à la renverse gémissant des « Aïe ! » à chaque coup.

« Tiens ! Prends ça, poisson pourri ! »

« Bien fait pour toi ! »

Mais les trois petits n'eurent pas longtemps le dessus ; James eut vite fait de se dégager de leur emprise et de prendre le plus jeune en otage.

« Percy ! » hurlèrent les deux autres.

James eut un large sourire triomphant, renversa le garçon sur son épaule et se mit à courir à travers la pièce comme un dératé, Charlie et Bill sur ses talons. Mais L'ainé, en apercevant Lily, tira son frère par la manche pour l'obliger à s'arrêter et murmura quelques mots à son oreille. Avec un hochement de tête, les deux garnements se précipitèrent vers Lily et brandirent leurs épées de bois devant eux avec un air de défi.

James ralentit l'allure, puis, répondant à la mine faussement sévère de sa femme par un large sourire, il largua son bruyant paquet dans un tas d'oreillers, ôta son chapeau à plumes en faisant la révérence et dit :

« J'échange Lily-La-Tigresse contre ce garçon perdu ! »

Les deux rouquins s'entre-regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers le jeune homme.

« Marché conclu ! »

Et, dans un grand tintamarre, tous quatre se mirent à hurler en faisant la danse des indiens, entraînant Lily dans une ronde infernale autour d'un feu inexistant. Lily riait malgré elle, sachant pertinemment qu'ils allaient finir par réveiller les jumeaux avec leurs âneries. Elle avait mis énormément de temps à la coucher, mais James ne semblait pas s'en soucier outre mesure. La seconde d'après, il faisait léviter les trois garçons – qui riaient aux éclats - à l'aide de sa baguette.

Lily finit par croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, lançant à James un regard qui signifiait clairement : « Arrête ça tout de suite ou ça va mal se passer. »

James ouvrit la bouche mais finit par faire redescendre les enfants en douceur, dans une belle chorale de « Oooooooh noooooooooon ! » et « Encore, Dzames ! ». Mais le jeune homme secoua la tête.

« Non, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, les enfants. » dit-il avec un sourire désolé. (Lily aurait parié que c'était autant pour lui-même que pour les trois petits Weasley.)

La jeune femme se pencha en avant, retenant une longue mèche rousse d'un geste élégant de la main, et souffla : « Il est temps d'aller au lit, maintenant. Vous jouerez à Peter Pan demain, d'accord ? »

Bill soupira de mécontentement, tandis que Charlie et Percy affichaient des mines déconfites. James prit le plus jeune dans ses bras et Lily emmena les deux autres par la main jusqu'au deuxième étage.

James se chargea de les aider à se changer, tandis que sa femme supervisait le brossage de dents (Molly lui avait dit que ses enfants avaient plutôt tendance à faire l'impasse sur cette petite formalité). En moins de cinq minutes, les trois garçons furent au lit, plongés dans des draps bien chauds. Les deux jeunes gens les embrassèrent puis se dirigèrent vers la porte, mais la voix de Bill les fit stopper net.

« Une histoire ! »

Lily se retourna. « Vous voulez une histoire ? »

Elle devina leurs petites têtes acquiescer dans le noir plus qu'elle ne les vit.

« Maman nous lit toujours une histoire avant d'aller au lit. » expliqua Charlie.

Lily se tourna vers James, qui sourirait malicieusement, ses yeux brillant légèrement à la lueur de sa baguette illuminée.

« Lis-leur donc une histoire, Wendy ! Une maman, c'est fait pour raconter des histoires… »

La jeune femme pencha la tête. « Très bien… » dit-elle en se retournant lentement. « Je vais vous lire une histoire. Mais alors Papa-James doit nous faire le plaisir de ranger la salle de jeux. »

Elle adressa un sourire radieux à James, dont la grimace se transforma lentement en sourire. « Bon… » se résigna-t-il en refermant la porte derrière-lui.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, puis se rapprocha des trois lits. Bill lui tendit un vieux livre de contes, qui semblait avoir déjà bien servi, et Lily entama sa lecture, éclairée par la lumière de sa propre baguette.

« Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, une princesse qui vivait dans un somptueux château… »

Il ne fallut pas cinq minutes avant qu'elle ne perçoive la respiration lente et régulière des trois enfants. Avec précaution, elle posa le livre au pied du petit lit de bois de Charlie, se leva et, après un dernier baiser sur le front de chacun, traversa la pièce à pas de loups et sortit.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la salle de jeux, elle remarqua aussitôt que le rangement n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce : il y régnait toujours un capharnaüm de tous les diables. Et, au milieu de tout ce fatras, assis sur le sol en indien, James.

En train de construire un château à l'aide des cubes de bois des enfants.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et, sans un bruit, avança jusqu'à lui. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne l'avait pas vue.

« J'ai épousé un gamin. » finit-elle par dire, la voix rieuse.

James sursauta violemment, si bien qu'une partie de son château s'effondra dans un grand bruit. Lily émit un petit rire, tandis que James se grattait l'arrière de la tête, l'air embêté.

« Eh, oui, mais je t'avais prévenue avant que tu me dises oui. » dit-il comme pour se faire pardonner.

Lily lui ébouriffa les cheveux, souriant franchement.

« Tu n'étais pas sensé ranger cette pièce ? » demanda-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcil.

« Et toi, tu n'étais pas sensée lire une histoire aux enfants ? »

« C'est fait. Ils se sont endormis très vite. Pas étonnant, tu les avais épuisés… »

S'avouant vaincu, James finit par hausser les épaules, ramassant un cube à ses pieds.

« Comment as-tu réussi à coucher Fred et George ? » demanda-t-il. « Ils étaient infatigables, eux ! »

Lily eut un sourire satisfait. « J'ai trouvé le truc. » confia-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui profitant de l'intimité du feu brûlant dans l'âtre.

James agrandit les yeux d'étonnement. « Et c'est quoi ? »

« Il suffit de les faire rire. Si je chatouillais l'un, l'autre s'endormait. »

James eut un large sourire. « Ma femme est un génie. » dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue.

Elle eut un petit rire, bientôt couvert par le bruit de dizaines et de dizaines de cubes tombant à la renverse.

« Oups… » lâcha James en se redressant.

« On ferrait mieux de ranger tout ça. » dit Lily.

« Même les décorations d'Halloween ? » demanda le jeune homme en pointant sa baguette vers le plafond, où pendaient des citrouilles à l'allure plus hilarante qu'effrayante.

Lily haussa les épaules. « Nous n'avons pas encore fêté Halloween, mon cœur. Pas en tête à tête, en tout cas. »

James l'entoura de ses bras et approcha son visage du sien. Les flammes du feu dansaient joyeusement dans le fond de ses prunelles. « Comme tu voudras, mon amour. »

Il agita sa baguette, et tous les jouets reprirent leur place initiale. Il avisa un sachet de bonbons et s'assit à côté de sa bien aimée, sur le tapis moelleux face au feu. Elle se coucha sur ses genoux et ils se entamèrent le paquet, le regard plongé dans les flammes dansantes.

Un long moment passa ainsi, entre partages de bonbons, éclats de rire et baisers volés. James venait juste de faire la découverte du siècle : des bonbons qui pétillaient sur la langue et la rendait aussi bariolée qu'un arc-en-ciel. Il en offrit un à Lily, qui ne se fit pas prier et le fourra dans sa bouche.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et enroula une mèche rousse autour de ses doigts, les yeux rivés sur l'âtre lumineux. Lily se perdit un moment dans la contemplation des traits de son visage, ces traits qu'elle aimait tant, se noya dans les effluves de son parfum et sourit sans s'en rendre compte.

« Lily… »

James avait baissé le regard vers elle, ses yeux noisette semblant prendre vie, comme animés par l'éclat chaud et vif des flammes.

« Oui, James ? »

« Est-ce que… Tu ne penses pas… Que ce serait bien d'en avoir aussi ? »

Elle sourit. « Des bonbons arc-en-ciel ? Tant que tu veux, mon amour. »

« Non… Pas des bonbons, Lily… »

Il se pencha vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Des enfants… » souffla-t-il doucement.

Lily ouvrit la bouche, mais elle était trop troublée pour parler. James soutint son regard étonné, attendant sa réponse avec anxiété.

« Un… bébé ? » finit-elle par articuler. « Tu veux un bébé, James ? »

Il évita son regard, gêné. « Oui, enfin, c'est à toi de décider, c'est… »

Mais la fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge, étouffée par l'étreinte de la jeune femme.

« Oh, James ! » murmura-t-elle en le serrant contre lui. « Bien sûr que je suis d'accord ! »

La mine effarée de James fit bientôt place à une expression soulagée, puis au bord de l'extase. « Tu … Tu veux bien alors ?»

Lily hocha vigoureusement la tête et James lui planta un long baiser prolongé sur les lèvres.

« On va avoir un bébé ! » cria-t-il, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles et prenant sa femme dans ses bras. « Un bébé ! » répéta-t-il en la faisant tournoyer quelques instants dans les airs.

Il finit par perdre l'équilibre et s'écroula sur le sol, Lily à ses côtés. Elle se pencha au dessus de lui et il l'attira contre lui, l'entraînant des roulades interminables sur le tapis moelleux. Ils finirent par s'arrêter, à bout de souffle, Lily couchée sur son torse, ses cheveux lâchés chatouillant son visage.

Il lui sourit, elle fit de même. La couchant à ses cotés, il écarta les mèches rebelles de son visage et entreprit de couvrir de baisers chaque parcelle de son visage, de son cou…

Il s'arrêta au col de son chemisier, relevant la tête vers elle avec un étrange sourire.

« Et si on le faisait maintenant, ce bébé ? »

Lily éclata de rire, et, pour toute réponse, captura ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux.

**Alea Jacta Est – Le sort en est jeté.**

**XxxXxxXxxX**

Malgré les apparences, ce OS ne clôture pas la série. Après tout, j'aurai peut-être encore quelques idées à vous soumettre… Je sais bien que Peter Pan n'a rien à voir avec Harry Potter, mais que voulez-vous, je suis une grande fan des Disney, particulièrement de Monsieur Pan, donc… J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas !

**Suite des updates** : la deuxième partie d'Action ou Vérité, un nouveau chapitre de ma traduction, Un Eté au Terrier, et mon OS Harry/Pansy ;-)


End file.
